Something New To Be Thankful For
by RavageDarkness
Summary: Thanksgiving Oneshot. Fox finds something to be thankful for from the most unlikely person. PeachFox Pairing.


Author's Note: Yes. I done it. I made the pairing that no one (as far as I known) has done. Is it weird? Out there? Yes. But hey, I've seen so many other characters done with Peach, including Marth, Link, Roy, Samus, Zelda, and even Bowser or Ganondorf. Not that I find anything wrong with those stories (on contrary, I enjoyed them a lot). But I decided to throw a curve ball and pair Peach with pretty much one of the last people anyone would expect. I hope you enjoy it. Happy Thanksgiving. (Oh, and don't worry, expect another chapter of "Smashers In Silent Hill" in the near future)

Hi. I'm Fox McCloud. And I'm here to tell a Thanksgiving story.

It all started with the annual question asked at every Thanksgiving.

"What am I thankful for?"

And my answer?

"The same thing I'm always grateful for."

When I first became a Smasher, I was like that kid in the back of the classroom that, outside his name and what he looked like, no one knew anything about. It wasn't like I found the other Smashers repulsing (except for Ganondorf, Bowser, and, to a much lesser extent, Mewtwo). It just that I never made friends with anyone in my life. Rather, people made friends with me.

Eventually, with the help of Falco, everyone eventually got me to open up. And when we all celebrated Thanksgiving, we all expressed what we were thankful for. And what did I say?

"I'm thankful for not only finding a place where I don't I have to constantly worrying about the universe being in danger, but also finding people I can call an extended family."

And it's been that way for a few years now. And while that is something good to be grateful for, I just wish I had something else to be thankful for this Thanksgiving.

This time around, I got my wish.

After Thanksgiving dinner, and after washing the dishes after losing a bet on a football game, I decided to retire for the night. After shutting the lights in the kitchen, I headed up the stairs with every intention to facilitate the meeting of my flesh and the piece of fabric known as my comforter.

That was, until I met Peach along the way.

Peach was this woman who happened to be the princess of Mushroom Kingdom. However, had it not been for the crown upon her head, no one would know, because she detests being called princess unless necessary. She treated everyone the same nice and cheery attitude. And while we rarely hanged out, we had a somewhat good time when we did. So of course, me being me, when we noticed each other's presence, I did what I always do.

"Goodnight, Peach," I said, nodding to her. However, what she said next caught me off guard.

"Hey, Fox, can you do me a favor?"

'Can you do you a favor?' That was the most unique way of saying goodnight.

"Depends, what is the favor?" I asked.

"Could you please go up and see the stars with me on my balcony? There's this meteor shower that's coming, and it's more fun to watch with a friend."

I blinked. Not exactly the favor I was expecting. But it was one of the better favors asked of me. I mean, when you're asked to do everything from assassinating the head of intergalactic terrorists for a fee to playing decoy date for Falco's date's sister (which was not fun by the way!), going up to see a meteor shower didn't seem so bad.

"Sure, why not?" I said. "I always wondered what it would be like to see a meteor shower from afar."

Nodding, she lead the way, with me walking towards her right. We went through the corridors and stairs before we reached her door.

She twisted the doorknob and opened the door, letting me in. I blinked a few times, letting my night vision takeover. The bedroom was rather normal. The bed looked rather comfortable, and a few pictures hanged up on the wall, most of them featuring the Mario Brothers and Yoshi. There was a dresser and night, both looking like they were made of wood. The only thing extravagant was the carpeting, which was thick enough for me to go to sleep on. She looked down at a watch I didn't know she had before grabbing my hand and pulling me to the balcony.

Peach looked up at the sky before sitting on one of those chairs you take to the beach that can be adjusted to lay down in the sun without laying on the sand. And it turned out it was wide enough for two people. I guess this was the intention, because Peach signaled me over.

I sighed before walking over laying next to her, a little nervous. There was silence for a few moments as we watched the sky. After a few more moments, I broke the silence.

"Just wondering… why did you ask me, of all people, come with you?" I asked, looking at her. She stayed a silent for a moment.

I thought it was dumb question. I would of bet a million bucks that the answers would have been along the lines of 'You're the nth person I asked,' or 'You were the only one who was awake.'

Unfortunately, had I actually made that gamble, I would have been broke.

"You intrigue me," Peach said, looking at me. "You just have that air around you that makes people want to legitimately know you. That, and you're a very nice guy. I mean you have to be a nice guy to put your neck on the line over and over again, even though you are a mercenary." I smiled slightly. Blushing lightly under the fur. I never heard anyone say that about me before.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Peach then tilted her head. "So you never seen a meteor shower before?"

"No, I have. But never from afar."

"What do you mean?"

"Last I saw a meteor shower, I was in an Arwing avoiding death by space rock collision." Peach whistled, nodding her head while her eyes glanced up at the sky. She then pointed. I looked towards the sky to see an amazing sight. My jaw dropped slightly from awe as I saw the beautiful. In my mind, I chuckled, finding it funny that I was marveling a the same phenomenon that nearly killed me a few months back. During the display, Peach grabbed my hand, giving a subtle squeeze. I looked at her, half-smiling.

Peach was a really beautiful person. I knew this from the start. But now, the fact became more clear to me. She had golden locks that shined in the moonlight. Her blue eyes sparkled with joy. And her scent… Slowly, I closed the gap between my lips and her cheek. She let a giggle escape her throat, her face turning slightly pink. We then looked at the sky holding each other's hands before felt Sandman beckon us towards the land of dreams.

Before I could sleep however, I glanced down at Peach's watch, seeing there was still a minute of Thanksgiving left.

"Hey Peach," I said.

"Hmmmmm?" Peach looked into my eyes.

"I know every year, whenever we say what we are thankful for, I say the same old thing. But for once, I have something new to be thankful for. I thankful that I spent the last few minutes of Thanksgiving with you."

Peach smiled, blushing.

"Really? That's peachy. I feel the same way." She then yawned. "Happy Thanksgiving, Fox."

"Happy Thanksgiving Peach."

That was the last thing we said before we drifted off into sleep. 


End file.
